Secrets
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Sequel to Trust Me. Alicia has been hiding an important secret ever since she was takin in by the Torssons. But will they still accept her when they find out who her real family is?
1. One Month Later

**Chapter 1: One Month Later**

Alicia had been looking out her bedroom window for the past hour. Mr. Torsson had told Tancred that he'd needed to practice his control over his endowment. Tancred had brought every kind of weather he could think of. He'd brought wind, lightning, thunder, rain, snow, sunshine, and hail.

He'd left out sleet, but Alicia wasn't going to say anything.

She thought back to the end of the wedding, when Mr. Torsson answered one of their most important questions.

**Flashback…!**

"_Mr. T?" said Olivia._

"_Yes?"_

"_I still don't get __**why **__Tancred was losing his powers."_

"_I wasn't really losing them Liv."_

"_Wait! You know what happened?"_

"_Of course." said Mr. Torsson "His endowment was getting stronger, but before it could do that it kind of had to go into hibernation first."_

"_So, it wasn't my fault?" asked Emma._

"_Of course not. It was supposed to happen."_

"_Would it of killed you to tell __**me**__ that?!" spoke up Alicia._

_**End of Flashback…**_

The laughter that had followed echoed through Alicia's head. It was amazing how Olivia and Alicia had caused such a huge problem over something that was **supposed **to happen.

She thought back to all the other things that had happened in the past month.

Charlie and Emma were now considered cousins.

Julia had decided to change her last name to Yewbeam, which Grandma Bone was **not** happy about.

Paton was still living at Charlie's house and Emma and Julia were still at the bookshop.

Only difference was that Emma saw a lot more of her step uncle.

Paton and Julia had decided not to have any kids.

That went out the window when they decided to adopt Billy.

And, most importantly, no one had found out about her father's phone call. Alicia had meant to tell them as soon as Tancred and Emma were dating again. But then so much had happened and she kept finding ways of putting it off.

"Alicia, are you packed yet?" called Mrs. Torsson.

"Yeah!"

Last time she'd slept over Olivia's she'd created a disaster. She wondered what would happen this time.

**Read and Review Please! I tried to get the next story up ASAP. I waited to get reviews though. I don't own Charlie Bone. Tell me if it's any good! **


	2. Olivia's sleepover

**Chapter 2: Olivia's sleepover**

As soon as Alicia walked in {Mrs. Torsson had decided to stay in the car} Olivia came running over.

"Hey!" she said "Emma's in my room. I told her to come early. We do **not **want a repeat of last time!"

Alicia nodded in agreement and followed Olivia into her room. Olivia's room was always so colorful, even though her walls were a plain sky blue color. All her acting props {or junk in Alicia's opinion} were well, everywhere. Olivia told Alicia to put her bag anywhere, but she put it just out side the doorway. She was afraid that if she left it in the room she wouldn't be able to find it again. Emma's bag was nowhere in sight.

Before they could start anything Mrs. Vertigo called the girls down for dinner. {Olivia's dad isn't home.}

Alicia loved dinner at Olivia's house. It was always exotic. Tonight Mrs. Vertigo had ordered out from three different foreign restaurants, so they'd have a variety. Olivia's mother usually ordered out. Emma's aunt usually cooked. At Alicia's house it depended. If Tancred or Mr. Torsson was having a bad day they usually went out to eat and left them to blow themselves to pieces. If they were having a good day Mrs. Torsson liked to cook.

After dinner Emma and Alicia teamed up and nearly beat Olivia to death in a pillow fight. They did the usual at girl's sleepovers {Well normal people's. No, I don't know this from experience.} They played truth or dare. Olivia always picked dare. Emma always picked truth. Alicia picked both. Olivia wanted to do makeovers, but Emma wasn't too fond of the idea and Alicia flat-out refused. They told stories and jokes and watched movies until 2 AM when they agreed to go to sleep.

Alicia had to leave at 9 and Emma at 9:30 so they set the clock for6:30. It took Alicia a little longer to fall asleep than it did her friends. {The grammar for that sentence probably isn't right, but I couldn't think of any other way to say\type it.} She thought of all the fun things she'd done since she'd met Olivia and Emma. Would they still want to include her if they knew who her real parents were? They probably thought her parents were dead.

She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Manfred on her first day.

**Flashback....**

_"Well Miss Torsson?" Manfred had asked._

_"Pintro."_

_"What?" _

_"My last name isn't Torsson, it's Pintro."_

**End of Flashback...**

Alicia had been the only one to notice the brief smile that Manfred had gotten. Manfred knew what her real last name was. It seemed unfair that her friends didn't know who her real family was, but Manfred did. After a little while Alicia drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning...**

Breakfast was interesting as usual. It was the only meal that Mrs. Vertigo and Olivia insisted on cooking every time. They said that since they were the hosts they had to do something. But, it ended up as it always did.

In other words Emma and Alicia ended up cooking. The cinnamon rolls they made came out pretty good. The corn bread Olivia and her mom had made... well let's just say it was thrown out before it was tried.

After all that there was only about a half an hour left. They went up to Olivia's room and started looking through some of Olivia's acting stuff. {junk} Most of it wasn't all that great. Until Emma found a bottle that actually wasn't colorful. It must've made it easy to find.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Oh, that takes the dye out of your hair. Some of the things I use don't wash out all that well with just soap and water."

"Alicia!" called Mrs. Vertigo. "Your mother is here."

Alicia tensed ever so slightly. Mrs. Vertigo was the only person who ever called Mrs. Torsson her mother.

It was kind of strange actually. Tancred considered her his sibling, but he didn't consider his parents to be her parents. {Sorry if that's kind of confusing.}

Alicia stopped just before she left the room.

"Hey, Liv." she said "Could I borrow that?" she asked, pointing to the bottle that was still in her hand. {Olivia's hand, not Alicia's}

"Sure, do want to borrow some hair dye too?"

"Nah, I won't need it."

She left the house, leaving Olivia and Emma very confused.

**Read and Review Please! Any ideas as to what'll happen next? The next chapter should be by far the most interesting!**


	3. Revealed

**Chapter 3: Revealed**

Emma and Olivia stayed quiet for a few minutes after Alicia left.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Alicia's been progressing backwards lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember when we first met her and she wouldn't talk to anyone but Tancred and sometimes Lysander? Sometimes she wouldn't even look at us!"

"Well, yeah. But I guess I just thought she was shy."

"Emma, Alicia is not shy. But what I was getting at is that ever since we got you and Tancred back together... well, sometimes it seems like she's drifting back into her old self."

"I guess you're right. Remember Christmas?"

**Flashback...**

"_Hey Emma, Liv!" called Fidelio as he and Tancred rushed up to them._

"_You wanna come caroling with us?" asked Tancred._

"_Sure!" said Olivia._

"_I don't know..." said Emma. Even if Tancred would be there she wasn't too fond of caroling. _

"_Come on!" said Fidelio "It'll be fun! We got everyone else to agree to come!"_

"_Everyone?" asked Emma doubtfully "Even Alicia?"_

_Fidelio and Tancred exchanged looks. "Well..." said Tancred slowly "We're still working on that..."_

**End of Flashback...**

"Yeah I remember." said Olivia "Before she started going backwards she wouldn't of minded going with them. But then she'd refused.

"I wonder if something's bothering her?" said Emma "You don't think she's upset that her best friend is going out with her brother do you?!" she asked in a panicked voice. {Yes, she was talking about herself}

"Em... Please don't cause any more problems for us."

**With Alicia...**

Alicia stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Her gaze kept switching from herself to the bottle that she'd borrowed from Olivia. She sighed. _Might as well get this over with_ she thought to herself.

**Five minutes later...**

When she came out of the bathroom she looked so different she was hardly recognizable. It was because she finally looked like herself again.

Now that she'd washed all the dye out her hair was black instead of the pale blond it had been. She'd been wearing contacts, but not because she needed them. The contacts hadn't done anything to her vision. They were the kind that were invented just because some people wanted to change their eye color.

Now Alicia's eyes were black to. Add in her creepy blank expression and she looked kind of like a zombie.

"_Alicia?"_

When she turned around she saw Tancred standing in her doorway.

"Did you dye your hair?"

"Not exactly. I kinda took all the dye _out_ of it."

"That's what you look like normally?"

She nodded.

"You... you look... like... like a..."

"I am. My last name isn't Pintro Tancred. It's Bloor."

**Read and Review Please! In case anyone cares Most of this was typed at 1AM because stupid me forgot to take my sleeping medicine last night. I don't own Charlie Bone. Jenny Nimmo does and she should be very proud of herself!**


	4. One of Them

**Chapter 4: One Of Them**

For the longest time the room was silent.

Finally Tancred stuttered, "You.. a b-bloor?!"

A wind started picking up some of the lighter objects in Alicia's room and soon a lot of things were flying in every direction uncontrollably.

"Tancred I-Have-No-Idea-What-Your-Middle-Name-Is Torsson! You better not destroy my room!"

"Wow," he said sarcastically {in a laughing sort of way} "That sounded threatening."

They both smiled, but soon their faces clouded up again.

"So... why don't you live with the Bloors?"

"I wasn't like them and didn't want to be. Eventually, I guess they couldn't handle me anymore. So put me up for adoption. Imagine their surprise when I was adopted by your family."

"You can't just give up your kid! That can't be legal!"

"Tancred, it's the Bloors we're talking about. Just look at what they did to Emma."

They were taken over by silence again for a little while. "So... are we the first family who's taken you in?"

"No."

"How many other families have there been?"

"This is the ninth home I've lived in."

"That's horrible! What happened with all the other families?"

"The same thing happened over and over again. Once the Bloors found out who'd taken me in, they did everything they could to get that family to give me up. They exist to make other people miserable. That's why I didn't want to live with them. I was pretty happy when they gave me up. I thought that would be the last I ever saw of them."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how you're one of them." Tancred said as he shook his head thoughtfully.

"I am not one of them!"

"You've got their blood. You'll always be one of them. That doesn't mean you're like them. But you change the fact that you're one of them and not one of us. I wouldn't worry about it. Manfred's... well your mother is in the same situation."

"I guess so. Maybe I don't mind being one of them. I always thought that being one of them meant being like them. I never thought of them as different things."

"Question." said Tancred as his hand shot into the air.

"What?"

"Did you really love Dagbert?"

"Yes, I did." Tancred groaned. "Hey Lysander wasn't all that fond of Tracy."

Alicia thought back to how she and Dagbert had met.

**Flashback...**

_It had been during her science class. She and Dagbert had been assigned as lab partners._

_"You're one of the endowed too right?" she'd asked._

_"Yeah. You're telepathic aren't you?"_

_"Mm-hmm. What do you do?"_

_"I drown people."_

_"So you have control over water."_

_"I drown people." he repeated. That's how it had always been described to him._

_"That's not what your actual talent is. That's how you chose to use your power."_

_Dagbert had left the classroom feeling strange. That conversation had given him something he'd never had before. Freedom._

_**End of Flashback...**_

When Alicia pulled herself out of her memories Tancred was halfway out the door. He turned around again. "One more question. Well two."

"What?"

"Did Dagbert know?"

"I didn't tell him. I'm not sure if he knew."

"Is this why you wouldn't go out with Lysander?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to feel like I was hiding something from him. Besides, who would want to date Manfred's sister?"

"Sander would."

**Read and Review Please! I put the flashback in there just to prove that the whole DagbertxAlicia thing wasn't completely random. I don't own the Charlie Bone story. If I did Tancred and Emma would have been together by the second book and Tracy would've fallen down a well and broken her neck as soon as she tried to get anywhere near Tancred! :} Review Please!**


	5. Informed

**Chapter 5: Informed**

By the end of the day all of their friends and family had been told of Alicia's secret.

They were all shocked, but the Torssons had to be the most shocked of all.

Imagine adopting someone and finding out that that person was your worst enemy's child!

They weren't too happy, but it was obvious that she was not like the rest of the Bloors. So overall, they were okay with it.

Emma had heard the news from Tancred. When her aunt had found out she'd wanted to tell her, but Tancred had insisted.

This is the conversation Emma had walked into when Mrs. Vertigo had driven her home. {Tancred was being loud enough so that Emma could hear his side of the conversation.}

"Tancred, this is some big news don't you think it would be best if her guardian told her?" Julia had been trying to stay calm.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"She's my niece!"

"Alicia's my sister!"

At that point Emma had interrupted, saying she wanted to speak with Tancred. Emma almost cried when she heard the news. It was just so unbelievable!

Olivia had been jumping up and down shouting her head off when Charlie had called her. Olivia was sure it must be a mistake, or someone had been playing a practical joke on them. But then she remembered the hair dye remover and had to admit that she believed him.

Lysander had taken the news quietly. He was the only one that Alicia told. Tancred had taken care of everyone else.

"Were you and Manfred constantly fighting when you lived with them?"

"Yeah."

"Did he ever hypnotize you?"

"It was no use. I was usually already in his thoughts before he could. We have to make eye contact remember? It only takes seconds for me to read someone's thoughts, while Manfred has to go through the whole process of 'putting you under.'"

"Well, I hope this doesn't cause you anymore trouble."

"Thanks." After that they'd hung up.

Benjamin had never known her that well so it wasn't his problem unless she switched sides. Which Charlie assured him would never happen.

Billy had found out when Charlie had and was equally as shocked.

"You're kidding! She's a Bloor?!" Paton had come down saying.

"Well, of course she is. Had you not noticed? The way she plots, and her glare looks like a copy of Manfred's. I thought it was obvious."

Gabriel had been so surprised he'd dropped the phone and had to pick it up before his gerbils {all 53 of them} tried to attack that too.

Fidelio seemed to be the only one who took this calmly. "Well, she's on our side now, isn't she? That's what counts."

Once it was obvious the news was out, Grandma Bone had phoned Bloors where Dagbert, the twins, Joshua Tiplin, and all the teachers were informed.

Dagbert was aghast. It suddenly made sense to him why Manfred had been against them dating from the beginning.

Manfred on the other hand, was quite pleased. Now that everybody knew, the real torment could begin.

**Read and Review Please! I don't own Charlie Bone!**


	6. Monday Morning

Chapter 6: Monday Morning

**On Monday everything was back to normal. Almost. Lysander, Tancred, and Alicia boarded the green bus that would take them to Bloors like they did every week. But Tancred was more on edge than usual. When Emma got on and saw Alicia she seemed nervous too, but didn't say anything as she took her usual seat next to Alicia. Lysander was doing a good job of hiding it, but no one was talking so it was becoming hard for him.**

**"Would you all knock it off?" Alicia said irritably. "I'd be surprised if the Bloors didn't make sure everyone knew, but they haven't done anything to physically harm me yet, so stop worrying. I can take care of myself." **

**"We just want to make sure everything's going to be alright." said Emma quietly. **

**"Well you don't need to." Alicia's voice had softened a bit. "I'll be fine." **

**"You couldn't speak a little louder could you?" some rude boy from the back row called up. "We can't hear you back here!" Him and a few of his buddies laughed. Of course that's when his suitcase magically {Yes, that's sarcastic} flew up and whacked him in the stomach.**

**Alicia laughed at the sound he made and wondered if she'd been right the night before. Maybe things wouldn't change all that much after all.**

**During Break...**

Her morning classes had gone well. She hadn't seen Manfred or any of the Bloors yet. She couldn't decide whether to take this as a good or a bad sign.

Olivia had nearly tackled her to the ground when she saw her. Liv then made Alicia if it was all true or not.

Their group {Emma, Olivia, Alicia, Tancred, Lysander} got a lot of strange stares as they walked by. Olivia was used to this. But this time if wasn't her that everyone was looking at. Alicia had forgotten how much her appearance had changed.

At dinner Dr. Bloor didn't have any announcements to make.

In the Red Kings room Alicia got quite a few glares, but ignored them. It also helped that she wasn't the only one they were glaring at.

Other than that homework sucked, as it usually did. The room stank of fish the whole time. And everyone's pencils or pens or extra notebook paper kept flying across the room and attaching themselves to Joshua Tiplin. About half-way through the Branko twins started entertaining Dorcas {honestly, who thought up **her **name?!} by sending books and anything else in sight flying across the table and whacking whoever happened to be in their path. Even though they were his lackeys Manfred seemed to be getting pretty annoyed.

He wasn't the only one either. Alicia got hit by three books, two pens, and a pencil. At the same time she was busy trying to keep her homework papers from flying away to stick to Joshua. She would've yelled something that surely would've gotten her detention if Tancred hadn't beat her to it. But, his shout was drowned out {Sorry about the wording there Tanc} by his wind and a lot more than a few raindrops. This time, as everyone was protecting their belongings, it was Tancred who was sending things flying. Unfortunately, he didn't have as much control over it as the twins did. In the end he stomped out of the room and everyone just sat there dazed for a few seconds before Manfred announced that they could leave.

Alicia and Emma were still out of it when they returned to their dorm. When Olivia flounced in asking what happened, the best they could do was sink onto their beds.

Lysander's dormitory wasn't much better than the Kings room had been. Tancred was trying to calm it down, but it was a lot of effort and in the end he just let it blow itself out.

_So much for a great day back_ thought Lysander as he did exactly what Alicia and Emma had and sank onto his bed.

**Read and Review Please! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but it seems that I've lost quite a few reviewers from my last story anyway.... :{ Oh well. Hope you liked it!**


	7. What a Week!

**Chapter 7: What a Week!**

The rest of the week was definitely... tiring.

Sometime the first night back, Dorcas had messed with Emma, Olivia, and Alicia's alarm clocks, so none of them woke up on time.

By Wednesday Olivia was pretty unhappy. As much as she loved being around Alicia and Emma, she didn't like having her drama friends avoiding her.

Which made Alicia feel guilty because she knew that technically, she was the one they were avoiding.

Dorcas had "accidentally" ruined three of Emma's paintings, so Tancred had "accidentally" set fire to the hood of her cape.(Lightning bolts can be very dangerous things)

Lysander and Tancred weren't having much of an easier time in their classes. On Thursday, Joshua Tiplin had come in to "borrow" something from their teacher. On his way to her desk he'd muttered something to Tancred that had created, well, a lot of wind. Unfortunately, that wind knocked over Lysander's clay sculpture.

On his way out, Joshua took a route around the classroom that brought him near Lysander, who was now picking up pieces of his sculpture that had gone crashing to the floor. Joshua crushed one of the bigger pieces with his foot and when he left he had quite a few pieces of clay sticking to him.

The twins made fun of Emma and her work so much that she was in tears by the end of class.

Dagbert was keeping up in the music department too. By Thursday morning there was more hatred in the music department then there ever was before.

By lunchtime on Friday Gabriel was ready to strangle Dagbert. If he wasn't afraid of drowning, he probably would have. And Gabriel getting violent wasn't a thing that was seen often.

As everyone was walking through the hall on their way to the exit, Tancred told Alicia what Joshua and Dagbert had done.

Alicia had been more patient with bullying that week then she'd ever been in her life. But once she learned that they'd been tormenting her friends too, something inside her snapped. She spotted Joshua and within ten seconds she was kneeling on his back and her hand was smushing his head into the cold stone floor. She then shouted a severe warning in his ear while the twins tried to pry her off of him.

At that moment Manfred strode around the corner. He took in the situation and roared, "Alicia! Get off of him!"

Alicia looked like she was trying to get up, but even with Ideth and Inez pulling on her, she didn't seem to be able to get off of Joshua.

"Alicia!"

"I'm trying! My hand is stuck to the back of his head!"

Tancred and Lysander burst out laughing. Whether it was true or not, Joshua's magnetism was the perfect excuse.

"Get moving, all of you!" Manfred yelled at the crowd that was forming.

Reluctantly Tancred and Lysander walked out and boarded the bus.

"And it's detention for you!"

He smiled cruelly. Alicia groaned.

**Read and Review Please! Sorry for not updating in so long.**

**Poor Alicia, she was so close to freedom, yet not close enough. I don't own Charlie Bone! Lucky Jenny Nimmo...**


	8. Detention

Chapter 8:Detention!

**Alicia watched in dismay as the rest of the three hundred students of Bloors Academy scurried out the entrance. She watched them board their buses, and she watched the buses leave. She envied them for a little while, then proceeded to glare at Manfred, who had his usual cold smirk.**

**She somehow managed to move her eyes around the grand entrance hall, and avoid looking at Dagbert completely. Didn't these guys ever go home? They didn't live here like Billy use to, did they? **

**The four of them had surrounded her from behind in a semicircle. Manfred was standing in front of her. From the look on his face, you'd think he was the Red King himself. The Bloors always thought of themselves as royalty.**

**It put a disgusted look on Alicia's face. She hated them with all her heart. She couldn't stand the thought that, in reality, he** was her older brother. Ugghh... She didn't want to think that, there was no way she'd ever believe it! In her mind, someone had already taken that role. Tancred.

Alicia remembered a time when she used to live with the Bloors. She'd been ashamed of being related to them, still is. But back then, she'd been ashamed to be in the same room as them.

That was the past. She used to think it that it was arrogant of her to think so, but she was better than them. Conceited as it felt, the truth felt nice. They lived off of other people's and her own pain and hatred. It wasn't hard to be a better person. But she doubted Manfred could change, even if he wanted to.

She picked up her suitcase and walked through the gap between Manfred and Ideth. (Or was that Inez?)

"Come down to my office when you've put that away." ordered Manfred.

Alicia stopped halfway up the staircase. She had half a mind to chuck her suitcase at his head, then do a lot of hoping that it would cause some real damage. She restrained herself. She didn't however restrain her voice. That was a losing battle. Without turning around, she said coldly, "And what idiot put **you** in charge?"

"Just do it!"

Alicia liked to observe people, so she knew exactly what their faces in the now pointless circle would look like.

Ideth, Inez, and Joshua would be glaring at her. Manfred would be seething, his face having color for once.

Dagbert would be smirking at her comment. Dagbert would find it amusing for Manfred's little sister to be the one testing his authority.

She got a bittersweet feeling from knowing that. There was still part of her that missed him.

...

When Alicia entered Manfred's office, there was no one there but Manfred and herself.

All his helpers seemed to have disappeared. Manfred was at one side of the desk so she sat down at the other side.

"Why must you always do this?" he asked irritably. "No matter what family you get put into you **always **seem to find a way to cause us trouble."

"Me?!" she said incredulously "Cause **you **trouble?"

Manfred ignored this comment.

"And it's not just us." he continued "I never thought I'd feel sorry for that storm bringer and his friends. They were never in this much trouble before you came along. Do you enjoy causing trouble for everyone around you?"

Manfred had stopped talking, so Alicia got up and walked out.

There was part of her mind that was screaming out, he's lying! But that part had gotten blocked out. She'd been afraid of this.

What a fool she'd been for thinking that she could stay happy in a family so close to the Bloors.

She'd burdened Tancred and his friends enough. She knew what came next. Alicia knew this drill only too well.

**Read and Review Please! The next chapter either is up or will be up soon. We lost internet connection for a little while so I've got a lot of typing time.**


	9. Gone

**Chapter 9: Gone**

That Saturday wasn't a happy one. When Lysander went over to see Tancred was when he got the bad news. Lysander was about to knock on the front door when Tancred burst out of it. As he ran towards the woods his eyes were cast down and there was enough wind coming from his friend and inside the house to knock Lysander off his feet.

As he got up, Tancred's parents spotted him in the doorway.

They didn't look happy, but they didn't look angry either. They looked kind of sad and resigned, like Tancred, just Tancred had looked angry too.

Lysander stepped inside. It was the first time he felt uncomfortable going into his best friend's house without being invited. Lysander and Tancred's parents shared an awkward silence.

Finally Mrs. Torsson said, "Lysander, we didn't know you'd be coming today."

"I figured Alicia would be back by now. It's pretty late in the afternoon. Tancred and I had planned to spend the day doing something and we thought she would like to join us. Unless she's with Emma and Olivia..."

Seeing as how Mrs. Torsson had started sobbing at Alicia's name, Lysander got the feeling that the situation with Alicia had gotten a lot more complicated since the last time Lysander had seen her.

Lysander was about to ask if something was wrong, but that much was obvious. So instead he asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Alicia?"

Mr. Torsson looked at him sympathetically. "Lysander... Alicia has decided that she would be better off in a new home. We were told... The Bloors called us... and... Lysander, she isn't coming back."

The room was silent for a while. Lysander was in shock. He muttered something. He couldn't even tell what he said, and at this point he didn't really think it mattered. He rushed out the door in the direction that Tancred had run off.

It took a little while for him to realize that he actually knew where he was going. He was headed in the direction of Tancred and his secret spot in the forest. When they were younger they'd found an abandoned clearing in the forest. They'd decided to make it their own. Whenever one of them had wanted to just get away from the world they usually came here.

As he got closer, the wind intensified and it started to rain. Lysander was soaked by the time he reached it. He saw Tancred was sitting on a tree stump with his head down. Lysander just stood there for a little while.

"Hey..." said Tancred quietly.

Lysander hadn't thought his friend had seen him, but it was better this way than having to announce himself. He wasn't much in the mood for talking, but he knew this conversation needed to get done. He followed his friend out here for a reason.

"Tancred, I'm so sorry. But look at it this way. Maybe this time she'll be in a home far away."

"The Bloors'll find her anyway." Tancred said depressingly.

"But, she'll be happier now. We could tell the Bloors were getting to her. Maybe it's better this way."

"It's not better this way!!" Tancred stood up and glared at his friend. "She was happy here! And she wasn't afraid of the Bloors getting to her!" his voice quieted a bit. "Besides, she didn't leave because the Bloors were tormenting **her.** She thought they'd be getting to **us.** It's not like the Bloors weren't bothering us before!"

"She didn't know that Tanc. No one ever talked to her about before because no one thought it was that important."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. She's gone now."

**Well, that's kind of depressing. Read and Review Please! Sorry if you don't like how it ended. This is officially the last chapter, but, if it's not already up, I'm going to put up and epilogue^^**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Or chapter ten for those of you who want to call it that...

**Alicia stared out the window of the train and watched the scenery race by. Or was it her that was racing by? **

**She didn't feel like anything had changed. She sure didn't feel like she'd accomplished anything. It had ended like it always had. She'd gotten friends and a new family, then she'd lost them.**

**But, they'd left a new feeling with her. She couldn't remember feeling this since the first or second time she'd had to leave her "home". **

**She missed them.**

**For the first time in years, she'd actually cried when she had decided she had to move on.**

**They left an impression for sure. But in reality they hadn't been anything special. They couldn't keep her away from the Bloors. **

**Actually, living with the Torssons had done just the opposite. That had been the fastest she'd come in contact with her original family since being taken in.**

**But, for meeting up with them so quickly, she'd lasted quite a while.**

**She resumed trying to write her letter on the shaky table that her train's compartment offered. **

**She wasn't writing to Lysander or the Torssons. She wasn't writing to Emma or Olivia. Surprising enough, she wasn't even sending hate mail to addressed to Bloor's Academy. **

**She was writing to Dagbert, the one person Alicia had decided to stay in contact with.**

**As she'd been packing her bag, Dagbert had appeared in her doorway. Had it really only been a month since they'd broken up? It seemed so much longer.**

**Alicia couldn't help but wonder if he missed her as much as she missed him. **

**That had been the last reason for not dating Lysander. The one she hadn't told Tancred. **

**She couldn't imagine explaining to him that she still loved Dagbert.**

**The two of them had apologized and agreed to write to each other.**

**She was sure that no one else had ever known this** Dagbert.

She gave up on trying to write a legible letter on a train and went back to staring out the window.

It started to rain and wondered if it was too far away for it to be Tancred. He was sure to be upset.

She hoped he got over it soon. She really was happy. Lately she realized that she got a lot of things other people didn't.

She got a another chance to try to do things over.

**That is officially the end of the story. Alicia may not, but I sure feel like I've accomplished something^^ I put in an epilogue because the two stories before this weren't serious stories. The epilogue is supposed to show that Alicia is going to be okay and it's supposed to lighten the mood a bit. Thanx for reading!**


End file.
